


Noisy Neighbor

by Animerulzs1267



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P Hetalia, Apartment AU, FrUK, M/M, Romantic/Comedy, minor hurt/comfort, noisy neigbors, not so romantic gestures, sex on the first day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animerulzs1267/pseuds/Animerulzs1267
Summary: Oliver could still hear the woman's vocals of passion above him. It was embarrassing and annoying having to go through this every night; he cursed his stupid upstairs neighbor for letting this happen all the time. Oliver hadn't had a wink of sleep since he moved into this new apartment complex. His neighbor upstairs has been making ruckus night after night, bringing a man or woman or a group in his apartment and making so much noise through the night.





	

"Ah, ah, ah!"

Oliver could still hear the woman's vocals of passion above him. It was embarrassing and annoying having to go through this every night; he cursed his stupid upstairs neighbor for letting this happen all the time. Oliver hadn't had a wink of sleep since he moved into this new apartment complex. His neighbor upstairs has been making ruckus night after night, bringing a man or woman or a group in his apartment and making so much noise through the night.

Some nights were fine, occasionally the man above kept the noise down when he brought in a quiet, timid guest-something Oliver knew well now because of the noise range-but tonight the woman was obnoxiously loud. Oliver could tell the moment he heard the door above bang, pounding of his ceiling and now the cries of ecstasy echoing all around the room and below for all to hear. It sounded like she was being strangled rather than enjoying herself...unless it was one of the man's eager guests then Oliver was in huge trouble.

Oliver honestly never minded it before, but that was two months ago when he set his naïve mind into its gullible state. Now this month, on the second week no less, Oliver needed sleep more than anything in the world. He had a job to go to tomorrow-or today, he recalled it was past twelve already-and with all the hours he worked on since getting his job, he hated having his well-built pattern ruined over a god forsakenly horny bastard getting himself done by a bunch of strangers. Honestly, what would the landlord think should he learn the man was bringing guests constantly over.

"Again, let's do that again!"

"Like this?"

"OH, YES!"

"Ugh," He groaned in dismay, turning his whole body around and faced the ceiling above him with a disgruntled look.

For ceilings, Oliver was surprised how the floor above him hadn't collapsed down into his bedroom with all the noise, energy and movements didn't break already. Oliver felt the corners of his eyes had built sand and he rubbed them off, his eyes were aching for relief of a good night's rest. How the hell can this woman keep going after four tries, now cycling to its fifth?

He got off his bed, stormed off to the kitchen to get his broom, returned and got onto the bed. He looked up at the ceiling and with the broom started poking it with careful taps. Those taps grew into pounding the seemingly thin ceiling and kept going until his arms grew tired and he couldn't hear anything upstairs...

Did they stop? Oliver waited for a few moments and heard no sounds, not even a creak from the neighbor's bed. He kept his guard up and waited for the slightest of noise to come. He heard something, pattering on the floor around the room and muffled noises. What was going on upstairs? Before he could question it further, he heard a door closing and the next twelve minutes were just silence.

Oliver, appreciating the quiet atmosphere quickly, sighed in relief. Tossing the broom down in the darkness without care, his legs gave up strength and he collapsed onto the bed, covered himself with his blanket and breathed a deep breath and allowed his eyes to rest.

XxXxXxX

Oliver woke up feeling less tired than his previous nights. Rising up and giving time to stretch his stiff muscles, he recalled the few hours ago when he had stopped his upper neighbor's ridiculous commotion and finally got some sleep, even if it were just a few. Although he wanted a successful pride in him for the day because of his stunt, he worried anxiously of what the person above might do if he decided to come down and confront him angrily today.

Right on cue, he heard a few loud knocks coming from his apartment door. He waited for a few seconds when they stopped but heard them again, louder and harder. Oliver thought if he went on his business and ignored the constant knocking he would avoid the man behind the door. But as he made his bed and cleaned up his bedroom, the knocking wouldn't cease; it had gotten worse when the person started ringing his doorbell and knocked at the same time.

It was both nerve wreaking and infuriating. He had no choice but to go by the door and, without looking through his eyehole, opened the door and gasped when a leg came in and almost kicked him. Thankfully he backed away quickly and avoided the hit.

"Are you my neighbor below me?" The shaggy looking man asked. Oliver's nostrils caught whiff of alcohol and cigarettes intoxicating his oxygen; this man looked like a poor peasant than a normal human being. Also, this idiot didn't apologize! How rude, indeed.

"Um, yes I am," Oliver answered with a nervous tone.

"So it was you who was banging on my floor. Do you know how unpleasant my...partner was last night? She couldn't stand it and tried to leave! Anyway, I believe introductions are in order?" His tone of voice was so profound yet it stabled his secret aggression. Oliver feared for the worse just by seeing the man's eyes glowing in deep annoyance.

"Oh...my name is Oliver. I do apologize for your misfortune of having me as your neighbor below, but you were making a great deal of noise since I lived here."

The man's eyes widen. "How long have you been enduring my love life?"

Oliver thought it odd the way he said love life. It rolled off his tongue like sour candies because of its foul taste, yet Oliver felt the man's voice was worried for his acts coming down on him. Maybe he will be considerate enough to keep it down if he told him the truth.

"About two months," He answered.

He said something in French with a gasp, "Oh, I am so sorry! Here is am making this so terrible for you and you are the wounded party of this travesty of mine."

Oliver had no idea if he was being truthful or acted sarcastic of this now known information. But what caught him off guard was when the man took Oliver's hands with his and pulled them up between their small space. Oliver felt his skin become goosebumps as though he stepped into the cold winter's air.

"So...how can we fix this situation?"

"Well, you could simply take your...activates at another time, perhaps?"

"Like when?"

"I guess in the morning?"

He took a long pause before answering, "All right, then, I'll stop making noises on nights. And, as to bury the hatchet, why not come upstairs and have some breakfast with me?"

"I-I don't want to impose-"

"You are not imposing anyone, you would do a great service accompanying me so we can be better acquainted."

After taking a moment of consideration, Oliver decided.

"All right, then, I'll come,"

XxXxXxX

Oliver went inside his apartment with a clinging feeling of unease behind his back. The man, Francois, bid him welcome to his home and Oliver was in shocked of how tidy it seemed. The living room was decorated in shades of dark purple and lavender, making the room somewhat calming as he motioned to the couch where he timidly sat down and was joined by Francois who asked if he was hungry.

"I was going to eat but since you invited me here..."

"Let me make something real quick, in the meantime enjoy yourself and drink some of my wine."

When Francois left the room and returned with a bottle of wine and two glasses, Oliver eyed him suspiciously.

"Isn't it too early to drink?"

"If you try this, you'll wish to indulge in drunkenness all the time!"

"That smells lovely," Oliver confessed as he entered. "What are you making?"

"Oh, it's a surprise. It will take a while for the food to cook so while we wait, how about a drink? I have a great selection you'd be crazy to refuse. It will, however, take a few minutes until it finishes." With that said, Francois motioned gracefully over to Oliver's side as he continued taking small sips of red wine.

After getting his own glass, Francois asked as he poured himself some wine, "Oliver, do you know why I brought you up here?"

Oliver took a moment to think of a proper answer, "To have a truce and hopefully a better future together as neighbors?"

"You are half right," he said, a smirk was visible on his stubble of a face. "I brought you here because I think you are the last one."

"Last one of what?"

"Of the residents who I haven't fucked yet,"

Oliver stared at the man and felt his jaw drop in utter horror. The only sound he heard was the sounds of food simmering from the kitchen, but Oliver's ears ignored the sounds as his mind comprehended what he had just said.

"What?"

"It's true, everyone wants me and I can only provide them what they want. You see, ever since I came to live here no one has ever had a problem with me. And do you know why? Because I gave them what they wanted: my talent and body. You have no idea how easy it can be having all the support without having any trouble. I don't know how I have lost my chances with you until last night, when you were poking my floor. I do apologize for the noise, but you should know I am a busy man."

"This is...unacceptable! You-you are shagging everyone in this apartment complex? Even the elderly folk?" Oliver felt he was going to get sick if he confirmed it...

"I did them, too," He had the nerve to wink at him, too!

"Oh, lord..."

It didn't do him well when the man approached him with a leering grin on his face, and Oliver sensed he was in danger of being this man's latest victim. He got off from the couch, grimacing of the idea that it might have been used, and marched past him.

He moved in front of Oliver who halted but gave a defying glare at him, "Where are you going?" He asked curiously, his smile rose to show his teeth that were a light shade of yellow.

"I'm reporting you to the landlord," he said, "and I will have you kicked out for my sake and hopefully yours! I have no idea how the landlord could even..."

"Even what?"

"You...shagged him, too, didn't you?"

He merely winked to the statement.

He stood up, walked over to Oliver, his arms slithered around his waist and pulled him into close contact of his body. Oliver became anxious when he felt the bulge on the man's pants...

"Trust me, you haven't really lived until you and I get on the couch and screw on it like it's the end of the world. Or would you prefer the bed, to save some of your skin for me?"

"I..." Before his answered slipped, Fran leaned in and paired their lips into a passionate kiss, yet it was slow and genuine...

XxXxXxX

"So, how was it?"

"I never thought I'd say it, but...you are a bastard!"

This took Francois out of his coolness, staring down at the man who glared angrily at him. Why was he so upset? He had treated him to the best fuck in his life, and he had the gull to get angry? Was it his first time? Or was it because he...did something wrong? No, he thought, it couldn't be. I'm the best at this...

"Why am I a bastard?"

"You took advantage of myself and haven't even tried, you idiot!" Oliver got off the bed, took some of his clothes and hurriedly dressed.

"Tried what?"

"You...I almost fell for your romantic gestures and you took my trust away!" Oliver was at the door before he spat out his final insult. "Instead of taking people in your bed, try to have some feelings and get to know the person! You could save yourself from heartbreak, and diseases!"

Oliver ran off, leaving Francois in bed with a stunned expression on his face. Francois tried to figure out what Oliver was trying to get out of saying all that, but it made him laugh for his gullible nature...

He was special, he thought as he pulled out Oliver's underwear he took before Oliver ran off, maybe I'll have some fun with him...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delays, hope you'll like this one! :)


End file.
